nintendocaprisunfandomcom-20200215-history
Battletoads Race
On January 1st, 2012, a 4 player Battletoads race between NintendoCaprisun, ProtonJonSA, SuperJeenius and Pcull44444 started. They are racing to the end of the game as fast as possible, save-states aren't allowed, but warps are allowed and they have infinite lives. ProtonJon also came up with achievements, such as "Spend 10 minutes in a level" and "First to curse in the race". Episodes Achievements Special Achievements These achievements can only be gotten by one person. (listed in the order they were achieved) Language, Young Man! First to curse in the race Hit The Ground Running First person to play Hey Guys, Wait Up! Last person to start First Blood First to lose a life It's All This Easy, Right? First to beat Level 1 Bringing Up The Rear Last one to beat Level 1 Everyone Else Did It Last player to lose a life Delicious Tears 1st to break down and cry Normal Achievements These achievements can be gotten, even if someone else already got them. (listed in the order they were achieved) How To Train A Dragon Use the dragon to attack Unlimited Plus 1 Collected a 1UP Cheating Death Die while beating a level / Beat a level with no health From Downtown! All shots hit the first Boss One Life To Live Beat a level without dying Do The Timewarp Take a Mega Warp That Wasn't Too Bad... Beat Stage 3 in < 5 lives Perfect Imitation Someone's getting hatemail A Toad's Dozen Use 12 lives in one level Do The Timewarp Again! Take two Mega Warps Just Like Hasselhoff Jump over a high wall Air Juggle Keep a boss in midair Fuck You Sound Barrier! Make everyone go deaf Goo Lover Killed four times by Goo Well Placed 1UP Get the same 1UP 5 times I Like It Here! Spend 10 minutes in a level What's A "Race"? Pause the game for a while Save Me Konami Code! Lose 30 lives in one stage It Had To Be Snakes... There's a FOURTH room? Hope Rides Alone You don't got this Battletoads: The Musical Sing a song of Battletoads Changing Gears 4th to 2nd in 10 minutes Going For The Record Fastest Possible Death Animorphs I think he's part cat now... Frog Pin Cushion Die 50 times to spikes My Bad... Should've said that earlier Wonder What's On TV... Spend 30 minutes in a level Only the Lonely Only player to play a level Ladies? He's quite the charmer Ernie's Revenge 10 deaths by Rubber Duck It Was Worth It Die to get farther in a level He Who Smelt It... Die 10 times to the gas Dry, Pointy Land Exit the water, die anyways Bow Chika Wow OW! Lose 69 lives in a level That's Not Your Line! Quote a different LPer All About The Benjamins/Bordens Lose 100 lives in total GOOSE! Crash into the last wall Mid Sentence Smackdown Never EVER tempt fate Mister Boombastic Rat doesn't reach a bomb Your Biggest Fan 10 deaths to a fan Say Me Fantastic Rat doesn't reach 2 bombs Glitched the Glitch How did he fall up? No Blue Shells Yet Hold the lead for an hour Why Even Bother? Just waiting around to die Horrible Luck Die by a boss spawning Turn The Other Cheek Matthew 5: 38-42 What's The Big Deal? Cleared the fans first try Called It Narrated your own death Overkill Maze wasn't hard enough Split Second Screw Job That's salt in the wound... Alcoholic in Training This game stops sobriety Snarf Snarf! Better call Lion-O for help Life Imitates Battletoads Hurt yourself in real life Well... He is in last place Fuck Fuck Achievement Overview Hover over an achievement to see how it is gotten. Statistics At the end of part 1 At the end of part 2 At the end of part 3